


gaang gaang

by moxie_girl



Series: gaang gaang 'verse [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Chatting & Messaging, Everyone's a superhero, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Secret Identity, Texting, Toph Beifong Knows All, Yue (Avatar) Lives, gaang gaang 'verse, no beta we die like lu ten, no dying on my watch, romance is minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxie_girl/pseuds/moxie_girl
Summary: An alternate universe ft. superheroes, identity shenanigans, crushes, and saving the world one meme at a time.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: gaang gaang 'verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038846
Comments: 53
Kudos: 101





	1. RIP katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babey = Aang  
> sock = Sokka  
> cat-ara = Katara

gaang gaang

**babey:** who’s ready for the school year

**sock:** shh theres still a week left of summer

**cat-ara:** i am! can’t wait!

**sock:** remind me again how i’m related to u

**babey:** i can’t wait to see u guys again!

**cat-ara:** you saw us last week?

**babey:** i can’t wait to see u guys every day again!

**cat-ara:** fair

**sock:** ughhh i have zhao for history this year

**babey:** whos zhao?

**sock:** only the strictest teacher in the whole school

**cat-ara:** i’m sure the stories are exaggerated

**sock:** oh yea? one time i heard he gave his whole class a detention bc one person was sleeping

**cat-ara:** oh sokka~

**sock:** o no what

**cat-ara:** you know who else is in zhao’s history class~

**babey:** who?

**sock:** katara NO

**cat-ara:** zuko!

**sock:** whyyy r u like this

**babey:** zuko huo? the boy with the scar?

**cat-ara:** sokka has the bigghusdjb;gzh

**babey:** ??

**cat-ara:** sorry sokka got my phone

**sock:** get back here you little snitch

**cat-ara:** anyways sokka has the biggest crush on zuko

**babey** : rly?

**sock:** NO

**cat-ara:** uh-huh

**sock** changed  **cat-ara** ’s name to  **snitch**

**sock:** u better run

**snitch:** u’ll nevhfrofswemrteapc94er8ut’lfph

**babey:** RIP katara

**babey** changed chat name to  RIP katara

**babey:** died at the hands of her own brother after exposing his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	2. the team-up of the century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar = Aang  
> Painted Lady = Katara  
> Captain Boomerang = Sokka

Unnamed Chat 

**Unknown number** added **Unknown number** to  Unnamed Chat 

**Unknown number:** hey, its the avatar! r u the painted lady?

 **Unknown number** changed name to **Avatar**

 **Unknown number:** Yep, why did you need to contact me?

 **Avatar** changed **Unknown number** ’s name to **Painted Lady**

 **Avatar** : well i need to master all 4 elements, and u have water powers, rite?

 **Painted Lady:** Sure do! So do you want to team up or something?

 **Avatar:** awesome! btw u dont need to txt w/ proper grammar i dont mind

 **Painted Lady:** coolio. also just call me lady bc ik its a bit of a mouthful

 **Avatar** changed **Painted Lady** ’s name to **Lady**

 **Avatar:** okie dokie

 **Lady:** is it ok if i add someone?

 **Avatar:** who?

 **Lady:** my brother

 **Avatar:** ohh ok captain boomerang rite? he’s cool

 **Lady** added **Unknown number** to Unnamed Chat

 **Unknown number** changed name to **boomerang-bi**

 **Unknown number** changed chat name to the team-up of the century

 **boomerang-bi:** sup guys

 **boomerang-bi:** y’all have boring names

 **boomerang-bi:** mind if i spice them up

 **Lady:** yes

 **boomerang-bi:** too late

 **boomerang-bi** changed **Avatar** ’s name to **arrowhead**

 **boomerang-bi** changed **Lady** ’s name to **water-baby**

 **boomerang-bi:** better

 **water-baby:** just because you were born 3 minutes earlier

 **boomerang-bi:** shh the adults are talking

 **boomerang-bi:** so @arrowhead where we gonna meet up?

 **arrowhead:** i was thinking tomorrow at 4, the old warehouse across from the bridge? u no the one?

 **water-baby:** we’ll be there

 **boomerang-bi:** wait what about me? what if i had plans? i could have had a date!

 **water-baby:** well do you?

 **boomerang-bi:** no… 

**water-baby:** we’ll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	3. TOPH BEIIIIFONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babey = Aang  
> sock = Sokka  
> snitch = Katara  
> JOHN CENAAAA = Toph

RIP katara

**babey:** hey mind if i add someone

**sock:** hwo?

**snitch:** hwo

**babey:** hwo

**sock:** SHUT

**babey:** the new girl from english, y’know

**snitch:** o the one w/ the guide dog

**babey:** ye her

**sock:** why not

**babey** added **unknown number** to  RIP katara

**unknown number** changed name to  **JOHN CENAAAA**

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Sup.

**sock:** why is your capitalization and punctuation like That.

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Text-to-speech, duh.

**sock:** ooo rite sorry

**JOHN CENAAAA:** It’s fine.

**snitch:** ur name is toph, rite

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Yes, that’s me. And you are?

**babey:** im aang

**sock:** sokka

**snitch:** katara

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Why is your name snitch? Also, why is the chat named RIP Katara?

**babey:** katara told me who sokka’s crush is!

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Oh tea?

**sock:** katara no-

**snitch:** zuko huo, lonely emo kid, scarred face, know him?

**JOHN CENAAAA:** I’ve heard of him.

**sock:** u better run katara

**snitch:** yrfeo8naheihfiwrpgro9fvb8n[c

**babey:** sokka got er again

**babey** changed  **snitch** ’s name to  **dead**

**babey** changed chat name to  RIP(A) katara

**JOHN CENAAAA:** RIPA?

**babey:** rest in peace (again)

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	4. a dog named dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arrowhead = Aang  
> boomerang-bi = Sokka  
> water-baby = Katara

the team-up of the century

**boomerang-bi:** i really wish youd mentioned the giant flying dog BEFORE we had to ride on him

 **arrowhead:** sorry

 **water-baby:** what’s his name anyway?

 **arrowhead:** uhhhh… Dog?

 **water-baby:** you named your dog, dog?

 **arrowhead:** well i couldn't tell you his real name could i? that would reveal my identity!

 **boomerang-bi:** lmao dog

 **boomerang-bi** changed chat name to doggo squad

 **water-baby:** ok we have more important things to talk abt

 **arrowhead:**??

 **water-baby:** namely sok

 **arrowhead:**????

 **water-baby:** sorry made a typo then pressed enter too early

 **water-baby:** namely cap’s TERRIBLE puns today

 **boomerang-bi:** hey my puns are gr8!

**water-baby** -> **boomerang-bi**

**water-baby:** that was close

 **boomerang-bi:** i don’t think he noticed

doggo squad

**arrowhead:** debatable

 **water-baby:** “what a _shocking_ turn of events”

 **boomerang-bi:** hey that was my best one

 **water-baby:** then you need better puns

 **boomerang-bi** changed name to **the pun-ster**

 **the pun-ster:** get it? pun + master = pun-ster

 **arrowhead:** i try to be nice usually but ur puns suck.

 **water-baby:** ROASTED

 **the pun-ster** changed **arrowhead** ’s name to **traitor**

 **the pun-ster:** i am DISGUSTED i am REVOLTED i dedicate my entire life to our LORD and SAVIOR jesus christ and THIS is the thanks i get?

 **water-baby:** ur just bitter vine is dead

 **the pun-ster:** i hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	5. fOrst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babey = Aang  
> sock = Sokka  
> dead = Katara  
> JOHN CENAAAA = Toph

RIP(A) katara 

**sock:** ughhh zhao is even worse than i thought

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** LMAO what happened to you?

 **sock:** five pages of homework in the forst week of school

 **babey:** forst

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** Forst.

 **dead:** forst

 **babey** changed **sock** ’s name to **fOrst**

 **fOrst:** i hate all of you

 **fOrst:** ANYways

 **fOrst** changed name to **sock**

 **sock:** today hawky decided to try to escape again

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** Who’s Hawky?

 **babey:** sokkas idiotic parakeet

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** You named your parakeet… Hawky?

 **dead:** he sure did

 **sock:** cut me some slack i was like 8

 **sock:** ANYWAYS

 **sock:** _stupidlilbirb.jpg_

 **babey:** LOL

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** You know I can’t see that, right?

 **dead:** its just hawky stuck in between the screen and the glass of the window

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** Lmao, thanks.

 **babey:** well if were sharing pet photos…

 **babey:** _momoeatingbottlecaps.jpeg_

 **babey:** _appadroolseverywhere.jpeg_

 **dead:** toph u can tell what those are from the names rite?

 **JOHN CENAAAA** : Yes. Also:

 **JOHN CENAAAA** : _badgermolethelilbitch.jpg_

 **sock:** you have no room to talk about names u named your dog badgermole

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** _yougotmethere.gif_

 **dead:** aww hes such a cutie

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** Why thank you, Katara, my REAL friend

 **babey:** oop-

 **sock:** ouch

 **dead** changed **sock** ’s name to **a bad friend**

 **dead** changed name to **a good friend**

 **JOHN CENAAAA:** Don’t push it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	6. the blind bandit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> traitor = Aang  
> the pun-ster = Sokka  
> water-baby = Katara  
> Blind Bandit = Toph

doggo squad 

**traitor** changed chat name to  Team Avatar 

**traitor** changed name to **Avatar**

 **Avatar** changed **water-baby’** s name to **Painted Lady**

 **Avatar** changed **the pun-ster** ’s name to **Captain Boomerang**

 **Captain Boomerang:** ???

 **Avatar:** Alright everyone, be serious!

 **Painted Lady:** ?!?!?!?

 **Avatar:** I found me an earthbending teacher!

 **Avatar** added **Unknown number** to Team Avatar

 **Avatar:** Everyone meet:

 **Unknown number** changed name to **Blind Bandit**

 **Blind Bandit:** Hey losers.

 **Captain Boomerang:** Hi?

 **Painted Lady:** Hello!

 **Blind Bandit:** Alright so is this a serious chat or a meme chat? I need to know now.

 **Avatar:** oh definitely a meme chat

 **Captain Boomerang:** does this mean i can put my name back?

 **Avatar:** sure

 **Captain Boomerang:** oh thank the spirits

 **Captain Boomerang** changed name to **boomerang-bi**

 **Captain Boomerang** changed chat name to the team-up of the century 

**Painted Lady** changed name to **ariel**

 **Avatar** changed name to **arrowhead**

 **Blind Bandit:** OK now I feel left out.

 **Blind Bandit** changed name to **Basically_Daredevil**

 **Basically_Daredevil:** Better.

 **arrowhead:** lol nice

 **ariel:** there's no need for you to keep capitalizing

 **Basically_Daredevil:** It’s called text-to-speech.

 **ariel:** oh rite. sorry

 **Basically_Daredevil:** It’s OK.

 **boomerang-bi:** wait are you really blind?

 **Basically_Daredevil:** Yes? Why?

 **boomerang-bi:** you don’t really... act like it

 **Basically_Daredevil:** Well, duh, superpowers. I use the earth to 'see'. My name _is_ “basically Daredevil” for a reason.

 **boomerang-bi:** coolio

 **arrowhead:** can you teach me to do that?

 **Basically_Daredevil:** Let’s start with moving rocks first, twinkle toes.

 **boomerang-bi:** lmao

 **boomerang-bi** changed **arrowhead** ’s name to **twinkle toes**

 **twinkle toes:** sighhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	7. sokka exposing hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babey = Aang  
> a bad friend = Sokka  
> a good friend = Katara  
> JOHN CENAAAA = Toph

RIP(A) katara

**a bad friend** changed chat name to  blaze it

**a bad friend:** 420 blaze it

**a good friend:** sokka why are u like this

**JOHN CENAAAA:** Ughhhh.

**babey** changed name to **sleep-deprived**

**sleep-deprived:** i hate you

**a bad friend:** since when do u hate people aang

**JOHN CENAAAA:** I thought you were a pacifist.

**sleep-deprived:** its too early to be a pacifist

**a good friend:** its too early for toph’s name to be all caps

**a good friend** changed  **JOHN CENAAAA** ’s name to **john cenaaaa**

**a good friend:** better

**john cenaaaa:** Thanks? I guess?

**a good friend:** those capitals looked bad

**john cenaaaa:** I don’t know what capitals look like.

**sleep-deprived:** lol

**a bad friend:** alright everybody back to sleep im tired

**sleep-deprived:** excuse me  _ you _ were the one to wake us up at exactly 4:20 in the morning for a meme so no you don’t get sleep if we don’t

**john cenaaaa:** Sister snapped.

**a good friend:** aang's right

**a good friend:** now is the perfect time to expose sokka!

**a bad friend:** wait no-

**sleep-deprived:** once sokka spent an hour chasing momo around the house after he stole on of sokka's candy bars

**a bad friend:** w a i t

**a good friend:** one time sokka tried to train hawky the parakeet to deliver messages like a carrier pigeon and almost lost him

**a bad friend:** stop!

**sleep-deprived:** once sokka slept through an entire day of school on the floor of the wheelchair stall of the bathroom

**a good friend:** yeah then teo chewed him out because he had to go to the library to use the accessible bathroom there

**a bad friend:** teo is scary ok

**sleep-deprived:** one time sokka got convinced that appa ate momo and he stuck his whole arm down appa’s throat

**john cenaaaa:** Lmao.

**john cenaaaa** changed  **a bad friend** ’s name to **Exposed**

**a good friend:** once sokfahaeriohte8395ym[v’

**a good friend:** alright we stopping now

**Exposed:** sokka give me my phone back

**a good friend:** what how did you

**a good friend:** give me  _ my _ phone back

**Exposed:** fine

**a good friend:** fine

**john cenaaaa:** this was more entertaining than hearing other people get scared by jump-scares i can’t see

**sleep-deprived:** lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	8. i'm bad at names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twinkle toes = Aang  
> boomerang-bi = Sokka  
> ariel = Katara  
> Basically_Daredevil = Toph

The team-up of the century

**Basically_Daredevil:** Alright everybody listen up.

**ariel:** ???

**Baically_Daredevil:** I have gathered you here today to discuss something very important

**twinkle toes:** ?!?!?

**Basically_Daredevil:** @boomerang-bi Why??? Did you pick ‘ _ Captain Boomerang’ _ for your superhero name???

**boomerang-bi:** okay first of all i was like, 11

**ariel:** he sucks at naming things

**boomerang-bi:** excuse me?

**ariel** -> **boomerang-bi**

**ariel:** need i remind you of hawky?

**boomerang-bi:** s h u t.

the team-up of the century

**boomerang-bi:** alright stop it

**Basically_Daredevil:** You’re not the only one who came up with their name at age 11.

**twinkle toes:** aren’t you and lady twins? How did she come up with as cool a name as ‘the painted lady’ and you ended up with ‘captain boomerang’??

**boomerang-bi:** you named your magic flying dog, ‘dog’

**twinkle toes:** okay fair.

**ariel:** also to be fair neither of us were aware the other was superhero-ing until we ran into each other on a patrol

**Basically_Daredevil:** Lmao. That must have been great.

**boomerang-bi:** oh it was.

**twinkle toes:** hey @Basically_Daredevil can i do something real quick?

**Basically_Daredevil:** Sure.

**twinkle toes** changed  **Basically_Daredevil** ’s name to  **basically_daredevil**

**twinkle toes:** the capitals didn’t match with our lowercase names and it looked weird

~~**basically_daredevil:** What is with you people I CAN’T SEE CAPITALS ~~

**basically_daredevil:** I? Can’t? See? Capitals?

**ariel:** LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	9. new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep-deprived = Aang  
> Exposed = Sokka  
> a good friend = Katara  
> john cenaaaa = Toph  
> aaand  
> *drumroll*  
> Zuko!  
> *applause*

blaze it

**john cenaaaa:** I made a new friend!

**sleep-deprived:** who?

**john cenaaaa:** Sokka, you’ll never guess who it is!

**Exposed:** oh spirits no

**a good friend:** holy crap

**john cenaaaa:** Should I add him to the squad?

**Exposed:** toph no

**john cenaaaa:** Toph yes.

**john cenaaaa** added  **Unknown number** to  blaze it

**Unknown number:** What is this?

**Unknown number** changed name to  **Zuko**

**sleep-deprived:** hi zuko! i’m aang!

**sleep-deprived:** wait

**sleep-deprived** changed name to **freshavacado**

**freshavacado:** better

**a good friend:** noice

**a good fiend:** btw i’m katara

**john cenaaaa:** I’m Toph, but you already knew that.

**a good friend:** sokka stop lurking

**Exposed:** hi! im sokka

**Zuko:** Hi!

**freshavacado:** welcome to the gaang!

**john cenaaaa:** First rule: change your name to something better than ‘Zuko’, please.

**Zuko:** ummm..

**Zuko** changed name to  **keith**

**keith:** You know, the guy from voltron?

**Exposed:** epic

**Exposed** changed name to  **lance**

**lance:** now we match!

**freshavacado:** oms

**lance:** ???

**a good friend:** rule two: don’t use capitals or punctuation

**a good friend:** this is a not a serious chat

**keith:** Toph is using them?

**john cenaaaa:** Text-to-speech.

**keith:** Ohhh ok.

**keith:** ok

**freshavacado:** alright! welcome aboard!

**keith:** thanks i guess

**john cenaaaa:** This is the best decision I ever did make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	10. panic! in the groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twinkle toes = Aang  
> boomerang-bi = Sokka  
> ariel = Katara  
> basically_daredevil = Toph

The team-up of the century

**twinkle toes:** hey did you guys see that masked dude while we were fighting those robots?

**basically_daredevil:** Can’t see anything. But yes I felt him.

**ariel:** how do you know it was a boy? could have been a girl

**basically_daredevil:** No, he’s a boy. I can tell. Trust me.

**boomerang-bi:** i know who he is

**boomerang-bi:** he’s this new vigilante called the blue spirit

**boomerang-bi:** he fights with double swords and is really cool

**ariel:** somebody’s got a cruuush~

**boomerang-bi:** shut your mouth

**twinkle toes:** maybe we can get him to join our team!

**basically_daredevil:** What can he do for us? He can’t teach you anything.

**boomerang-bi:** he could be helpful!

**ariel** changed  **boomerang-bi** ’s name to  **romeo**

**romeo:** i hate you

**twinkle toes:** wait bandit if you can sense people’s… bodies and stuff, does that mean, theoretically, you know our identities?

**basically_daredevil:** Mayhaps.

**ariel** -> **romeo, basically_daredevil**

**ariel:** is that a yes or a no

**basically_daredevil:** Wouldn’t you like to know, weather girl.

**romeo:** _please_ we need to know if we can trust you

**basically_daredevil:** Relax, I won’t tell anyone.

**ariel:** phew

**romeo:** wait if you know our identities does that mean we get to know yours?

**basically_daredevil:** No.

**romeo:** awww

**twinkle toes** -> **basically_daredevil**

**twinkle toes:** so um is that a yes or

**basically_daredevil:** Yes I know your identity, no I won’t tell anyone, no you don’t get to know mine. Okay?

**twinkle toes:** okay

the team-up of the century

**basicaclly_daredevil:** Lmao y'all are hilarious when you get panicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so please drop a comment! Criticisms welcome!


	11. toph the ultimate chaos gremlin

blaze it

**a good friend:** … so that’s why sokka isn’t allowed to have 5-hour energy anymore

**lance:** screw u it was 1 time

**freshavacado:** lol

**john cenaaaa:** Wait.

**john cenaaaa:** I need to ask you guys something very important.

**keith:** ??

**john cenaaaa:** What’s each of your favorite superheroes and why?

**lance:** rly? Thats whats so important

**john cenaaaa:** It's an important judge of character.

**a good friend:** idk the avatar is pretty cool

**freshavacado:** which one? roku or kyoshi or?

**a good friend:** no the current one. he seems really nice.

**freshavacado:** cool cool

**freshavacado:** i like all of them but if i had to pick..

**freshavacado:** probably the painted lady, she's really cool

**lance:** i think the blue spirit is pretty cool

**a good friend:** ah who could forget sokka’s crush on the blue spirit

**lance:** i! no! not! have! a! crush! on! the! blue! spirit!

**lance:** hes just cool

**freshavacado:** sure sure

**john cenaaaa:** _ whyyoualwayslyin.gif _

**a good friend:** what about you, zuko?

**keith:** umm

**keith:** captain boomerang is pretty cool, he doesn’t have any powers or anything but he still fights.

**lance:** yeah hes cool ig

**a good friend** -> **lance**

**a good friend:** i can feel you blushing through the screen

**lance:** _s t o p_

blaze it

**freshavacado:** what abt u toph?

**john cenaaaa:** The Blind Bandit for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any oneshots you want to see in this verse! Criticisms welcome!


	12. tHeRe's A bEe?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twinkle toes = Aang  
> romeo = Sokka  
> ariel = Katara  
> basically_daredevil = Toph  
> \+ 4 new characters!!

The team-up of the century

**twinkle toes:** hey so i met a cool hero group today!

**twinkle toes:** im gonna put us all in a chat together

**ariel:** ok? sounds good to me

**twinkle toes:** ok

Unnamed chat

**twinkle toes** added  **ariel** ,  **romeo** ,  **basically_daredevil** and  **4 others** to  Unnamed chat

**basically_ daredevil** changed chat name to  Super Squad

**Unknown number** changed name to  **theres a bee??**

**Unknown number** changed name to  **hawkeye but cooler**

**Unknown number** changed name to  **gentle-giant**

**Unknown number** changed name to  **smol**

**theres a bee??:** hey.

**romeo:** wait

**romeo:** @ twinkle toes did you conveniently forget to mention the group of heroes you met were the freedom fighters???

**ariel:** ohmy god

**hawkeye but cooler:** is that captain boomerang and painted lady??

**romeo:** y,, yes

**ariel:** wait wheres jet?

**romeo:** did he like die or something

**basically_daredevil:** You sound way too excited about that

**smol:** nah we ditched him

**theres a bee??:** he kept getting us in trouble with the police

**twinkle toes:** you guys have met??

**ariel:** ye we ran into them a few months b4 u contacted us

**gentle-giant:** nice to see you again!

**basically-daredevil:** Can we do some real introductions? I am very confused.

**basically-daredevil:** I’m the Blind Bandit BTW.

**hawkeye but cooler:** like ur name. im longshot

**theres a bee??:** smellerbee

**smol:** the duke

**gentle-giant:** pipsqueak

**twinkle toes:** i’m the avatar!

**ariel:** and u already know i'm the painted lady

**romeo:** and im captain boomerang

**twinkle toes:** anyways i have gathered u all here to discuss smth

**twinkle toes:** has anyone else noticed the increase in robot attacks?

**theres a bee??:** o ya they keep showing up

**smol:** lmao they tried to kidnap me

**hawkeye but cooler:** its weird b/c they never target civilians

**romeo:** i have a theory

**romeo:** i think they might be linked to the fire lord

**basically_daredevil:** That guy hasn’t been seen in awhile.

**twinkle toes:** i kinda hoped he was dead

**romeo:** but hear me out

**romeo:** the bots have fire right?

**romeo:** and we havent heard from him in a while so maybe this is what hes planning

**theres a bee??:** maybe

**ariel** changed  **romeo** ’s name to  **conspiracy**

**conspiracy:** heY

**hawkeye but cooler:** well keep u guys posted if we spot anything

**twinkle toes:** u too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who the new people are? 
> 
> Criticisms welcome!


End file.
